Entre la espada & la pared
by GreeeneGirl
Summary: Si te dieran a elegir, entre tu mejor amigo de toda la vida & el chico mas guapo y caballeroso del colegio que esta loco por ti, a quien elegirias?
1. Chapter 1

-Bella- se escucho en el teléfono –Creo que no es buena idea de que vengas a la escuela-

-¿A que te refieres Jake?- colgué el teléfono y me meti a mi Pickup conduciendo a toda velocidad hacia la preparatoria de Forks. A por cierto mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero mis amigos me dicen Bella, mi madre y mi padre son dos importantes figuras en el mundo de los negocios, asi que por lo normal siempre estoy sola en casa, pero mi mejor amigo Jake, siempre ah estado ahí conmigo, cuando mis padres me dejaban sola o cuando el tonto de mi novio Mike me hacia sufrir, eramos amigos desde siempre.

-Bella, te dije que no vinieras-

-Dejame Jake- camine por todo el corredor y vi algo a lo que no daba crédito

-Hola Swan- dijo Jessica Stanley mirándome de arriba abajo, mientras el que yo pensaba era mi novio la iba abrazando como solia abrazarme a mi

-Mike- susurre –Lo siento amorcito, pero lo nuestro termino, después de todos estos años, pensé que te desarrollarías un poco o al menos dejarías de parecer una niña, pero me equivoque, me ire con Jessica, ella si es toda una mujer- y se fue, en ese mismo momento me derrumbe en el piso –Ire a partirle la cara a ese idiota- dijo Jake –No Jake, no lo merece, mejor quedate conmigo. No se cuanto tiempo pasamos asi, solo se que con el me sentía segura, el limpiaba mis lagrimas y me daba pequeños besos en la frente.

Al dia siguiente no tenia ganas de ir a la escuela, no quería que me humillaran de esa manera otra vez. –Vamos Bella, tienes que ir- dijo Jake, negué con la cabeza –Nadie te hara nada por que ahí estare yo para cuidarte- me guiño el ojo y se fue a la sala para que yo pudiera cambiarme.

-¿Lista?- negué con la cabeza, pero aun asi me subi a la pickup, deje que Jacob manejara, por que no me sentía con animos. Cuando llegamos a la escuela, sentía que todos me miraban y se reian, como si supieran lo que hubiera pasado ayer. –Bella, tengo química, te veo en la salida vale?- asentí y beso mi mejilla, sabia lo que Jake sentía por mi, pero no podía arruinar nuestra amistad, lo necesitaba demasiado.

Pasaron todas mis clases y yo me sente hasta la esquina mas obscura del salón, no quería ni que los profesores me vieran. Cuando sono el timbre sali corriendo a dirección a entregar mi lista de asistencias

-Un chico nuevo y esta guapísimo- exclamaron algunas chicas cuando salí de dirección, paso a mi lado y traté de ignorarlo pero el me detuvo del brazo.

-¿Qué haces?- dije mientras quitaba su mano de mi brazo.

-Disculpa- miro mi rostro de tal manera que me sonroje, de verdad era guapo.

-Tienes unos ojos hipnotizantes, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

"¿Y este que se creía?" pensé, estaba ideando unas cuantas maneras de darle un puñetazo en la cara cuando con su mano toco mi barbilla y levanto mi rostro, para que sus ojos se toparan con los mios

-Es broma- se río.

-¿No tengo ojos lindos?- no pude evitar decirlo, provocando otra carcajada de su parte.

-Son hermosos, pero, quiero decir, nunca me acercaría a una chica de esa manera, soy un caballero- hizo un movimiento de cómo si se quitara un sombrero de la cabeza.

-Soy conocido de Jake, mi nombre es Edward Cullen-

-Ash, por ahí hubieras empezado, soy Isabella, pero ya que eres amigo de Jake, puedes llamarme Bella- me sonrio.

-Sabes Bella, por lo normal las chicas me soltarían un puñetazo en la cara si les hiciera esa clase de bromas- Rode los ojos.

-Para serte sincera yo también lo estaba planeando-

-Me gustan las sinceras- me sonroje.

-¿Entonces tienes muchas amigas a las cuales hacerles bromas? ¿Soy del monton?-

-No no, no te acabo de decir que eres diferente, eres la única que no me ah dado un puñetazo-

-Jajajaja-

-Por tenerme tanta paciencia te has ganado un viaje a tu casa en mi compañía, aplausos, aplausos-

Dude un poco – ¡Estas loco! Acabo de conocerte, ¿Qué tal que quieres matarme? Ni si quiera se por que te estoy hablando- termine y lo empuje hacia un lado, estaba confundida, no sabia que pasaba dentro de mi


	2. Vergüenza

Decidí ir por Jake, el me había dicho que lo conocía.

-Hey Jake, hoy entro Edward Cullen a la escuela- lo vi de reojo y pude ver como su cara se endurecía.

-Bella yo que tú corría por mis cuellos de tortuga y mis pantalones holgados- Me reí

-Ah entonces si lo conoces- Sopese unos minutos -¿De verdad es muy mujeriego?-

-Algo así, Bella ¿A que viene tanta pregunta? Bueno no importa, mejor vámonos antes de que se aparezca por aquí-.

No entendía por que Jake se había puesto asi -¿Estas bien?- no pude evitar preguntar –Si, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-

-No lo se, tal vez, por que cuando te mencione a Edward te pusiste como si te hablara de un asesino o algo asi- se detuvo para que yo pudiera abrir la puerta de mi casa y pudiéramos pasar, paso a mi lado y me miro con ojos desconsoladores –El me quita las cosas que mas amo y entre ellas estas tu, no puedo perderte Bella, no quiero que te arranque de mi lado-.

Me sonroje –Pero ¿Qué dices tonto? Si tu eres como mi hermano jamás podría abandonarte- Sonrio – Lo se, pero para mi es muy importante oírlo- me abrazo.

-¿Y que película veremos? Todas las que traigo son de terror- le dije

-¿Por qué siempre son de terror?-

-Por qué a mi me gustan?- le saque la lengua y comenzó a sonar el teléfono.

-Hola- dije riendo al ver la cara de Jake, cuando veía la portada de los dvd

-No muchos tienen tu número de teléfono en la escuela, fue difícil conseguirlo sabes-

-¿Edward?- chille, el solo rio a través del teléfono -¿Cuándo me dejaras acompañarte a tu casa?-

-Cuando seamos muy muy MUY buenos amigos- Trono la boca

-Eh ahí el problema- dijo el

-¿Cuál?-

-Yo quiero ser mas que tu amigo-

Colgué, todo era tan confuso, tal vez si era como Jake dijo y el solo me quería por que Jake me tenía, me dirigi a la sala –Jake, que te parece si dejamos lo de la película para otro dia

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Luego te explico- le dije mientras lo empujaba hacia la puerta

-¿Quién era en el teléfono?- Le cerre la puerta, no podía decirle quien había llamado, no quería hacerlo enojar. Decidi meterme en la bañera para relajarme, cuando de pronto el teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo, no conteste o caería esta vez


End file.
